gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Isle Delfino
Isle Delfino is a sunny drenched island in which Super Mario Sunshine takes place. It is shaped like a dolphin and populated by Piantas, Nokis, Yoshis and Tanookis. Mario, Peach, Toadsworth and some Toads took a trip to this island. It was protected by 120 Shine Sprites that gathered at the Shine Gate before Bowser Jr. as Shadow Mario wreaked havoc on the island causing them to flee. Mario gets framed for causing havoc among the island and he can't leave until he gets all of the shine sprites back. It also appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a default stage. Inhabitants The predominant indigenous race are the Piantas and Tanookis live on Isle Delfino although there are also other species like the indigenous Noki who live mainly at Noki Bay on the coast. Many Yoshis from Dinosaur Island have immigrated to the island. Shines There are 16 shines to earn at Isle Delfino. Beach Combing This is available anytime. To get the shine you must find an area near the lighthouse that sparks when you spray it. Spray it, get your shine. Woodblock Slide Mini-Game This is also available anytime. There is a pipe on the end pillar behind the lighthouse. Go into the pipe and you will play a mini-game. You will have to slide down a long path with jumps and holes. The shine is at the end. 4 and 5 Box Smashing This is available after event 2.There is an open door in the back of the island. Walk in and you will need to smash a bunch of crates in 30 seconds. Do it for a shine. Do it again for another. Chuckster on the Roof This is available after event 2. On one of the roofs in the back of town, there is a Pianta on the roof. He will throw you into a building where a shine waits for you. 100 Coins This is available after event 4. Get 100 coins in Isle Delfino. Pachikino This is available after event 4. You will need to take a ride on the boat that goes under the bridge. Jump and hover when under to reach a red coin mini-game. Collect all 8 to get a shine. Golden Bird This is available after event 5. Go to the island off the east beach. Squirt the gold bird down. Get your shine. Lilypad Mini-game This is available after event 7.Get Yoshi to the same island with the gold bird. Squirt the pipe with the weird goop. Go in. Collect 8 red coins to earn a shine. Using Turbo Nozzle This is available after event 8. Break through the saloon style wood doors. Waterslide Mini-game This is available after event 8. Bash down the wood doors at the police station. You will play a mini-game where you need to use the turbo nozzle to waterslide down a course with a shine at the end. Lighthouse This is available after event 9. Rocket up onto the lighthouse. Rocket, ground pound, shine. Tall Grass Mini-game This is also available after event 9. By the west beach, there are palm trees sticking out of a cliff wall. Rocket up to one, rocket up to a platform with a pipe. Go in, find 8 red coins, get your shine. Cleaning These are the things you need to clean to get shines. #Dirty Bell (Anytime) #Shine Gate (Event 9) #Dirty Bell (Event 9) Locations * Delfino Airstrip * Delfino Plaza * Bianco Hills * Ricco Harbor * Gelato Beach * Pinna Park * Sirena Beach ** Hotel Delfino * Noki Bay * Pianta Village * Corona Mountain * Sunshine Airport *Delfino Square (appears in ''Mario Kart DS'' and ''Mario Kart Wii'') de:Isla Delfino es:Isla Delfino fi:Isle Delfino fr:Île Delfino Category:Islands Category:Super Mario Sunshine Locations Category:Homelands